Complicated Love
by hanami pucchan
Summary: A Gazette Fanfiction: Reita and Aoi were in Love with each other. But they ignored their feeling. Until they meet someone who loves the the most. Yaoi inside. Don't like, don't open.


Title: Complicated Love.  
Chapter 1: Love Is In The Air.  
Disclaimer: The Gazette is TOTALLY NOT MINE! T__T  
Rate: Just T maybe a little more mature next chap, but non lemon. *kicked*  
Author: Me, Mégia Fujigaya フじょし, and Faradina Izzati. (you can find them in facebook)  
Warning: Including boys-love a.k.a shounen-ai a.k.a yaoi. Don't like, don't open. I don't want if someone that didn't like yaoi read this, they'll end up cursed me with bad words.. -____-

Summary: Reita and Aoi were in Love with each other. But they ignored their feeling. Until they meet someone who loves the the most.

* * *

Reita and Aoi are best friend since elementary school. When they're in high school, they liked each other, but their ego was too high, they afraid of the other people think about them, from that, they decided to make a band, and they met Ruki—his real name was Matsumoto Takanori, and Uruha—his real name was Takashima Kouyou.

First, Reita feels like Ruki is really nice to him, but Reita didn't know that his friendship with Ruki make Aoi feel sad. But when Aoi feel sad, Uruha come to him.  
"Hey Aoi-san, do you have any problem—or problems lately? You can tell me if you don't mind, maybe I can help you." said Uruha while he take a seat beside Aoi.  
"Thanks Uruha-san, I just think about Reita being nice to Ruki-san, you know, we're best friend since elementary school. Maybe I'm just feels a little envy to him." said Aoi with a sad face, that makes Uruha feels sad too, and Uruha didn't know why does he feels like that.  
"Are you sure? It's just, that your face look like you've been hurt by something—or someone?" said Uruha unsure, he didn't want to push Aoi, even if he's totally curious—did he like Aoi?  
"It's nothing, Uruha-san. Really. Thank you very much, Uruha-san." said Aoi, smiling wide to Uruha.  
"Are you sure? Okay then, if you say so, I'm glad you're okay." said Uruha, replying Aoi's smile with his cute smile.  
"Thank you so much, Uru.." said Aoi agan, and still smiling. That makes Uruha blush. But Uruha blush even more when he realize that Aoi call him Uru.  
"Ah..ano.. You're welcome, Aoi...kun.." said Uruha bashful.  
"You're so kind, Uru.." said Aoi.  
"That's okay, Aoi-kun." said Uruha, smiling.

**_In other side, Ruki was confessing to Reita.._**

"Ano.. Reita-kun.. I.. I love you.." said Ruki suddenly, with blushing face.  
"Wh—what?! Ru, are you serious?!" said Reita, shocked.  
"A.. Are you telling me that I'm not serious, Reita-kun? I love you! I really really love you since the first time I laid my eyes on you!" Said Ruki softly, almost crying.  
"N—no Ruki, do—don't cry please.. Okay I believe you, but.." Suddenly Reita stopped.  
"But what?" Ruki asked him.  
"I'm afraid, Ru.."  
"Afraid? Afraid of what, Reita-kun?" Asked Ruki again, curiously.  
"Of other people, Ru! I'm afraid of their own thoughts about us.." whispered Reita, that makes Ruki feels a little uncomfortable.  
"C'mon Rei, don't be afraid. I don't care about the other people. I love you, and that's all the most important! Please, Rei.." said Ruki a bit shaky, he's starting to cry once again, Reita can hear his sobs, and suddenly, Reita feels a hard intense to hug him, to protect him from anything that could hurt him, and he ended up hugging Ruki tightly, makes Ruki surprised.  
"Are you sure you're not afraid, Ru?" said Reita to someone who's in his arms right now.  
"Yes.." whispered Ruki to Reita.  
"But.. maybe it'll take time to make me love you, Ru.. I liked you, but now I'm not loving you. Maybe if you give me time, I'll be able to love you.." said Reita weakly, he don't wanna break Ruki's heart. He likes Ruki so much, but he's afraid that he'll hurt this cute chibi guy if he can't love him.  
"Thet's okay, Rei. Really. As long as you try to love me, and as long as you're by my side, I'll really don't mind.." said Ruki in a trembling voice, he's still afraid if the guy that's hugging him right now doesn't want to be with him.  
"Really? Thank you so much, Ru! I'll glad to be your lover.I'm really happy right now, thank you so much, Ru!" said Reita happily while he tighten up his hug to Ruki, then suddenly—he kiss Ruki's cheek, makes Ruki's face brighten up, totally red, of course.  
"Oh my God, you're welcome! I love you, i love you sooooooo much!!" cries Ruki happily while hugging back Reita.

**_Three months later_**

Reita and Ruki becomes very close each other. They really look like a real couple now, they really enjoy their things, but they didn't realize that someone is being hurt by them.

"Are you dating with Ruki, Rei?" said Aoi softly, but glued his gaze at the book in front of him. He didn't want Reita to see his pain inside his eyes.  
"Haha, what are you talking about, Aoi? Of course not, I can't even imagine it." Reita laugh nervously, he didn't want the others knew about their relationship—not yet.  
"You're match with him, ne. Why don't you just date him?" Ask Aoi, still didn't want to see Reita's eyes.  
"I.. I.." said Reita discontinuous, nervous.  
"I.. I want you to have the best, Rei.." finally Aoi move his eyes, make a direct contact to Reita's. Reita can see the pain and the agony that Aoi feels.  
"A.. Aoi.." Reita lost his words right after their eye contact.  
Suddenly, Aoi pushed his lips against Reita's. It's a deep, painful kiss. It's happen just for a couple of seconds but Reita feels all of Aoi's pain. Then Aoi gasps.  
"Oh my. I—I'm so sorry, Reita." said Aoi, he feel ashamed by what he just do to Reita.  
"No.. That's okay, Aoi. I just feel we're like best friend. When we still at school, I love you so much,but, now it's changed, I have feeling with Ruki, not with you anymore.." said Reita, he feel so guilty to make Aoi feel this pain.  
"So.. you're really dating with Ruki then?" said Aoi with a weak smile, make a small wound in Reita's heart.  
"Honestly, yes.." Reita sighed, "But, you.. and Uruha.. is dating too, ne?" ask Reita lightly to Aoi.  
"Of course not! I'm not dating with him," Aoi refuses with a weak smile, "I.. I actually lo—love you.." whispered Aoi with a gloomy face.  
"Wh—what? Why didn't you tell me earlier? I.. I love you so much before. But, I think you love girls. So I open my heart for Ruki. And now I love him, and I'd already forgotten you. I'm so sorry, Aoi.." said Reita—whimpered, actually—and keep his eyesight to the ground.  
"Oh? Really? Well, we are such a fool, ne.." laughed Aoi weakly.  
"Haha, yes we are," Reita give a huge grin to Aoi, "but I'm happy you cpnfessed to me, Aoi. But I can't reply your feeling, I'm sorry.." Reaita said that and give Aoi a sweet smile.  
"That's okay. Be happy with Ruki, ne.." Aoi said that and smiling.  
Reita move forward to have Aoi in his hug, "Thanks for everything, I really really love you, as friend.." said Reita as he give Aoi his best smile.

But while they're having their conversation, they didn't realize that someone watching them. And that conversation makes that man really shocked..

"So.. Aoi-kun loves Reita?" Uruha said shakily, holding his own tears.

**_Couples of days later, Aoi and uruha hang out together_**

Uruha and Aoi are sitting in the park bench now, enjoying the summer sun, while taking a glass of cold Cola, so relaxing..

"Hey, Aoi-kun?" said Uruha slowly, but not moving his eyes, he's only staring unfocusly on the tree in front of him.  
"Um? Yes Uru?" looking to Uru,his eyes seems curious.  
"Can I ask you something? But.. nah.. forget it.." giggled Uruha as he move his eyes from the tree.  
"Hey what? Don't make me curious like this, Uru." said Aoi as he tickled uruha's stomach.  
Uruha laughing hard, "Okay okay, but stop it already.." he smiled.  
"Um.. Do you love someone lately, Aoi-kun? Ah but if you don't want to answer it, it's okay. I'm just curious. After all it's your personal life.." said Uruha to Aoi, shocks him.  
"Wh—what do you mean?" Aoi asked him again.  
"I'm not meaning anything, Ai-kun. I'm curious, that's all." said Uruha, smiling beautifully to Aoi, but somehow, Aoi can see something different in Uruha's eyes. But deep inside of it, there's a hurt, but Aoi didn't realize it.  
"Ah. Um.. Hey, Uru.. can I tell you something?" ask Aoi- he make a direct contact to Uruha's.  
"Of course, you can tell me anything, Aoi-kun.."  
"I love someone." said Aoi, whispering, his eyes were unfocus, still busy in his own mind.  
"Hm? Who's the lucky one, then?" said Uruha, chuckled a little.  
"Rei.. It's Reita.." said Aoi, almost whispering, but Uruha can hear it clearly.  
Aoi hear Uruha's sighing, and he turn around and see Uruha's smiling, "I knew it. I'm glad you've being honest to me.."  
Aoi is really shock with Uruha's words, "wh.. what?! You _knew_ it? You'd already know? But.. how?" said Aoi, he's really feel confused right now.  
Uruha make a nervous giggle and said, " sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose. When I wanted to go to the kitchen, I saw you talking with Reita, and.. I heard that. I'm sorry, Aoi-kun.." said Uruha, he fell a little guilty to Aoi.  
"A.. O—okay.. It's okay, Uru. But, please.. Don't tell anyone about this.." Aoi look at Uruha's eyes, make Uruha feels melted.  
Uruha make a smile, so beautiful, "Of course not, I won't tell anybody. But.. can I ask you something, Aoi-kun?" said Uruha unsure.  
"Hm? Sure. What is t?"  
"I—I love you, Aoi-kun! I loved you since the first time we're talking to each other. I loved you since the first time you call me "Uru", you're the only one who called me like that.." said Uruha, his shoulder begins to shake, he's crying.  
Aoi's eyes widened in surprise and he say, "a.. what? Yo—you love me?" he ask Uruha unsure.  
"Yes.. I love you, Aoi-kun.." said Uruha shakily, he's still sobbing.  
"But.. Okay, honestly, I like you.. You're just so beautiful. But, I still loving Reita.. Sorry, I'm so sorry, Uru.." said Aou, shaky. He's almost cry.  
"You.. you like me, Aoi-kun?" said Uruha slowly, he can't believe his hearing.  
"Yes! But.. I still love Reita.." now Aoi completely cry. His heart hurt when he's remembering Reita, but in the other side, he don't wanna break Uruha's heart. A man that he liked.  
"It's okay if you still love him.." said Uruha with a weak smile, but he's still sobbing. "But.. can you give me a chance, Aoi-kun? If you can give me that chance, I'll make you forget Reita. Please.." said Uruha, and he's starting to cry even harder.  
"Yo—you want to do that? Even if I'm not loving you now?" said Aoi, he just surprised with Uruha's thought.  
"Yes. I wan't it. If it's for you, I'll do it. I'll make you forget him. I'll make you love me. Please, Aoi-kun.." cried Uruha desperately.  
"You.. you're so kind! Yes! Yes I'll give you a chance! I'll try my best to love you! Thank you so much, Uru! How can I ever reply your kindness?" cried Aoi, pulling up Uruha into his arms, hugging him tightly and cry in his shoulder. He can't believe that someone love him that much—and Uruha did it.  
Uruha is shocked for a second, but then he hug back Aoi, "It's all enough for me. All I want is you to be always by my side. Thank you so much, Aoi-kun! I love you so much!" cried Uruha, he's very happy.  
"Thank you for loving me that much, Uru. Thank you.." said Aoi calmly as he tighten up his hug.

***

Ruki was beaming into Reita who was sitting on the couch. Their face was so close.  
"Hey, Ru. What are ou doing?" asked Reita to Ruki, surprised.  
"Hmm.. Nothing.. I just want to be close to you.. Your body is so warm.." said Ruki as he snuggle into Reita, make the spiky man feels shy.  
"R—Ru.."  
"Rei.. I love you.." said Ruki as he hugs Reita.  
"Ruki.." Reita lost his voice.

But suddenly, Reita felt an intense to kiss Ruki's cherry pouty lips. And.. he ended up did that.

"Re—Rei.. What's the meaning of that?" said Ruki with a very, bright red face.  
"I just felt I wanna do it.. Your lips is so.. hmm.. tempting.." said Reita as he kisses Ruki again.  
"H.. Rei.." said Ruki, drowning in the sensation of that kiss.

After a long make-out session, Ruki pulled out and asked Reita.

"Rei, do you love me? Or.. you just love my body?" said Ruki, he seems curious.  
"hm? I.. I just realize by now, that I love you. Your body, your soul. You. I love Matsumoto Takanori.." said Reita with a gentle smile.  
That answer successfully make Ruki cry in happines, "I love you too, I love you so much, Suzuki Akira.." and he kiss Reita once more.

TBC~~ *kicked*

* * *

ada yang bertanya dimana Kai??  
Dia bakalan nongol chapter depan. *kicked*

well, ini bener2 fanfic yaoi perdana, jd sangat amat dimohon **review **dan kritiknya.. TTuTT

arigatou, minna~ x)

.pucchan.

* * *

**_mind to review? XD_**


End file.
